Adoption
by jarjarjinx
Summary: Tired of Sam's pestering, Steve takes Bucky to an animal shelter, hoping he won't have to adopt a dog. (Spoilers, they end up adopting one) Fluff and happiness, because Bucky doesn't have enough of that in his life. Inspired by a tumblr post.


"For the last time, we are not getting a dog," Steve insisted as he entered the animal shelter, holding the door for his companion. Eyes glinting mischievously, Bucky half-smiled, giving his friend a defiant "we'll see about that" face. Sam had pestered Cap to adopt a large canine, saying it would help Bucky's rehabilitation. After weeks of his hint-dropping and flat-out demanding, Steve finally agreed to take Bucky to the shelter, but only to look. Sam was perfectly fine with that because he was sure the recovering assassin would find a dog to fall in love with, and Steve would be forced to adopt it.

"Hi, welcome to the Humane Society of Brooklyn, how can I help you?" a pretty receptionist called from behind a desk. Timidly, Bucky tugged at the hem of his long sleeve, which concealed his token from Hydra. The captain, aware of his comrade's discomfort, stepped in front of him protectively and smiled at the young woman.

"We just want to look around a bit, if that's alright," Steve answered. As he drew closer, the lady narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to ask a question.

"No ma'am, I'm not Captain America. I just look like him."

"Oh okay," she smiled and shrugged. "I was just curious. I'm Shellie," she extended her hand to the soldier, who gave it a firm shake.

"Steve," he said. Shellie looked at Bucky, who met her gaze.

Cap gestured to his friend. "And this is—"

"Bucky," the man finished, smiling shyly at the receptionist. Surprised, Steve raised his eyebrows. Although he had been outgoing before, Bucky had become extremely introverted after the Winter Soldier affair. He almost never spoke except with Cap, and even then he was certainly not talkative.

Shellie grinned in return and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Hi. I'll give you guys a tour of the place if you want."

Steve shook his head. "No, we'll be fine, thanks." Bucky threw him a protesting look.

"Okay," Shellie said, disappointed. "If you go down this hall," she gestured to a brightly lit corridor. "The dogs are on the left and cats are on the right."

The captain nodded a thank you and promptly strolled down the corridor. Bucky hesitated for a second, then followed. When he caught up with his buddy, he gave him a hard shove.

Wincing, Steve objected. "What was that for?"

"You turned down a pretty dame's company," Bucky grinned quickly, then returned to staring at the floor, the old persona fading.

The superhero beamed. Part of Bucky's ladies' man personality had resurfaced. Cap chuckled, happy to have however much of his best friend left beside him again. It wasn't until he reappeared as an assassin that Steve realized how much he had ached for Bucky's company. He missed the late-night movies, the silly pranks, the spontaneous trips to the ice cream parlor. Granted, things had changed. Hydra had damaged Bucky. Amnesia still clouded his memories, and remnants of the Winter Soldier still lingered. But still, it was better to have a slightly fragmented Bucky than none at all, and every day he improved, slowly becoming the boisterous, independent man from the 40's.

"Here it is," said Steve, opening the door to the dog area. Rows and rows of large kennels held dogs of every size, shape, and color imaginable. The room echoed with high-pitched yips and deep barks, and smelled faintly of disinfectant. Bucky flinched at the noise and the aroma, but entered the room after Steve.

"We're only going to look," Cap reminded, but Bucky was no longer paying attention. He was strolling down a row of cages, admiring the animals. As much as Steve hated to admit it, a dog really would help him. Old Bucky had been a dog lover.

Steve sighed. "You gonna be okay in here for a few minutes? I'm going to check out cats."

Bucky nodded without looking away from the Irish Setter in front of him. Steve hesitated, watching his companion for signs of unrest. When Bucky crouched in front of a crate of Yorkies and smiled, Steve decided he would be alright and exited the room.

After several minutes of admiring shorthairs and Siamese, Steve pulled himself away from the cats and went to check on Bucky. Upon first glance at the dog room, the soldier was nowhere in sight. Steve called his name and walked through the area, trying to block out the incessant Chihuahua yapping. Panic mounting, Cap searched the rows for a solid two minutes, unable to find his friend.

"Bucky!" he yelled, jogging to the back of the room. He turned a corner and let out a sigh of relief. Bucky was sitting crosslegged in front of a kennel with his metal hand against the clear plastic front.

"Hey Buck," he said, approaching the kennel. "Whatcha looking at?" As soon as he saw the dog, he chuckled defeatedly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

A beautiful golden retriever sat in the cage, looking expectantly at Steve with soft brown eyes. Silky and thick, his coat looked like it was made of spun gold. His floppy ears cocked forward and his fluffy tail wagged as if he was trying to look as adorable as possible. Maybe Steve could have said no, if it weren't for the dog's prosthetic front leg.

One hour and stacks of paperwork later, the two men lead their new friend to Sam's car. Steve had driven his motorcycle, so they had to call the pilot for pick up.

"Now _that_ ," Sam said. "is a gorgeous dog." He knelt down and rubbed the retriever all over.

"His name is Major," Steve informed. "He was found by train tracks with a busted leg, and they had to amputate."

Sam beamed at the canine, who licked the veteran with his pink tongue. "Who's a fighter, Major? You're a tough one, huh?" Sam praised, still petting the dog. He looked at Bucky, who was the happiest he had been since Hydra.

"He's a good one, man." Sam stated. "I know a good dog when I see one." He gave Major one final rub and stood up. Bucky knelt down and patted his legs. With no hesitation, the retriever ran to his fellow amputee, wagging his tail.

Steve smiled as he watched Bucky and his dog. "I hate to admit it, but this was a good idea."

Sam laughed. "I told you so."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this! I sure enjoyed writing it. I greatly appreciate reviews! I don't remember the user's url, but the idea came from a wonderful tumblr post. Credits to that person, whoever they may be :) Love you guys, see you next fic! -jarjarjinx


End file.
